


Morning

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: A morning in the life of Adam and Shiro





	Morning

At the sound of the alarm, Adam reluctantly untangled himself from Shiro’s limbs to get out of bed. The corners of his lips twitched as he listened to Shiro moan at the loss of contact with his body. He kissed the top of Shiro’s head before turning off the alarm and walking into the bathroom. After taking care of business, Adam walked into the kitchen, pushing play on his phone, allowing soft music to fill the kitchen as he began to make breakfast. A yawn escaped him as he brewed his favorite coffee which he sipped on while frying eggs for him and Takashi. Minutes later, warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. 

“Good morning babe,” Shiro said with a sleepy smile. 

“Morning Takashi,” Adam replied warmly. “Nice of you to join me.” 

Shiro smiled and kissed Adam’s cheek. “It’s always hard for me to stay in bed when you’re up.” 

Adam smiled. “Go sit down. Breakfast is almost ready.”

“We could take breakfast to bed,” Shiro suggested, taking a sip of Adam’s coffee. Adam glared at him before taking his mug back.

“We have classes to teach,” Adam reminded him. 

“I know. I’m just tired,” Shiro said with a yawn. “Someone kept me up late last night.”

Adam chuckled as he put their eggs on separate plates and handed one to Shiro who had poured himself a glass of orange juice to drink since it was clear to him that Adam wasn’t going to share anymore of his coffee. “That’s your fault,” Adam said with a laugh.

“Actually it’s yours,” Shiro said smiling at Adam. 

“How is that so?”

“You’re so sexy. How could I have resisted being with my sexy boyfriend last night?”

Adam snorted before kissing Shiro. “You’re ridiculous Takashi.” Adam took a seat at the table. 

“But you love me,” Shiro replied sitting beside Adam.

“I do. I can’t imagine my life without you,” Adam said with a soft smile.

Shiro leaned over to kiss Adam’s cheek. “You’re not going to have to because I’m not going anywhere.” 

They listened to the music in the background as they ate in a peaceful silence before they finished getting ready for the day.

“Looks like we have a few minutes to spare,” Shiro said looking at Adam with a smirk. “How should we spend them?”

Adam chuckled as Shiro pulled him in for a kiss. Adam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend sighing happily as they spent their last few free minutes until lunch kissing. They broke away reluctantly when they needed air, knowing it was also time to head out to teach. 

“Don’t want to be late. The kids won’t mind, but…” Adam didn’t need to finish the sentence for Shiro to know what he meant.

“Yeah. See you for lunch,” Shiro told Adam with a kiss before they headed their separate ways.


End file.
